


How to say “I love you”

by Bat_and_Breakfast



Series: How to say „I love you“ [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast
Summary: There are a lot of different ways to say ‘I love you’... lets explore some of them.





	How to say “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> These stories will all be placed at a time after Han left Leia for good.  
>    
> I wouldn’t want to hurt Han by playing Amilyn against him. For me she would always win and to pitch them against each other would be unfair.  
>    
> I still remember a time as a child when I sat in front of The Empire Strikes Back, waiting for Han & Leia’s first kiss. I had watched the movie more than twenty times already, so I couldn’t say their kiss surprised me, but nevertheless it mesmerized me. In my fantasy I was Han, blasting the bad guys away with deathly laser beams, flying my ship, an awful piece of junk, inside the stomach of a space monster and finally, after all the heroic rescuing I had done, I’d kiss the princess.  
>    
> Years later I came to realize that I really liked Han, liked this scoundrel, but I didn’t want to be Han. What I wanted all along was my own chance to kiss a princess.

Leia Organa Solo has been sound asleep, but the moment the electronic beeping of her door finds her way into her consciousness, she is wide awake. Her room is plunged into almost impenetrable black and for a few seconds there is only darkness and the rapid beating of her heart. Grabbing the datapad at her side, she sees that it is almost 3 o’clock in the morning. Something must have happened, something unexpected and awful. There can’t be any other reason for someone to be at her door at this time of the night.

She gets out of bed, switches the small bedside light on and hurriedly puts on her robe. Full of apprehension she opens the door, to find Amilyn standing in front of her. "You’re back!“ she exclaims, totally taken by surprise at the other woman’s arrival at her door.

 "I love you.“ Amilyn answers instead of a hello as if this isn‘t the damnedest thing to say.  
   
Leia stands in front of her and for a moment she can’t say if she isn’t still sleeping and this is just a dream, a fidget of her imagination.

Amilyn starts to speak again and Leia realizes that she isn’t asleep at all. "I know that this will come to you as a surprise, even though I’ve loved you for a very long time. I never told you, never intended to tell you, even after Han left, but I have to tell you now. I have to tell you now, because nine hours ago we almost ran out of luck and the only thought beside keeping my crew alive was my regret of missing to tell you that I love you. After we finally made our getaway, I decided that I have to tell you… that I want to tell you how I feel about you before it’s too late.“  
   
Amilyn’s blue eyes stare into Leia’s with an earnestness that makes her shiver. Her friend looks harassed and tired, but also resolute at the same time. Leia feels kind of light-headed, realizing that this moment might change their friendship for the rest of their lives.  
   
"I know,“ she finally says, a small smile on her lips. "Or should I say, I guessed some time ago?“ She takes Amilyn’s hands in hers, looking down at them. "I wondered if you would ever speak to me about this.“ Her thumb absentmindedly strokes the back of Amilyn’s hand. „So now you finally did. All it did take, was you being in mortal danger. I have to admit that I’d have preferred a less dangerous occasion, but you came back to me in one piece, so all danger is past. I’m glad you made it back to me.“ Leia rises her gaze to Amilyn’s eyes. "It’s time I told you how I feel about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m confined to mobile for now, so I’m not able to add chapters to the other story. Instead I’ll post some things that are short enough to be written on a phone and require no research. They will all be based on a tumblr post about the different ways to say “I love you“ (https://nofootprintsinsalt.tumblr.com/post/171941130784/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
